Une nouvelle vie
by FicJulie
Summary: Web show Après plusieurs jours, Mathieu se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, après les résultats des examens, il souffre d'amnésie, il avait en plus un bras et une jambe plâtrées. il n'entendait aucunes de ses voix qui étaient habituellement très bavardes. Il fut saisi d'un très mauvais pressentiment et à partir de ce jour-là, tout allait changer dans sa vie...
1. prologue

Et voici ma toute nouvelle fiction qui sera sur l'univers du WEB SHOW !  
Plus précisement sur Salut Les Geeks de Mathieu Sommet. du Yaoi sera présent dans la fiction  
je publierais quand j'aurais fini les chapitres parce que je n'ai pas envie de me mettre la pression

bonne lecture

 **Une nouvelle vie**

Mathieu Sommet était un jeune You tubeur d'une vingtaine d'années. Suite à plusieurs séjours en hôpital psychiatrique pendant son enfance, il avait été diagnostiqué Schizophrène. Malgré différents traitements, les voix dans sa tête revenaient pour son plus grand bonheur car il s'était attaché à elle et s'était habitué à leur présence...  
Mathieu n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, les enfants à l'école, au collège puis au lycée le trouvant trop «bizarre et étrange» ne voulaient le côtoyer car il parlait tout seul et loupait souvent les cours.  
A vrai dire, les voix avaient des personnalités bien différentes et étaient devenues au fil du temps, ses seules amies, mais Mathieu s'en fichait...

A 21 ans, il avait décidé de quitter sa ville natale Saint Etienne pour aller s'installer dans la capitale pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Il s'était mis à faire des vidéos sur internet mais en même temps il bossait dans un fast-food pour payer ses factures.

Après 2 ans de galères, il avait enfin pu quitter son boulot et vivre pleinement de ses vidéos.  
Comme chaque semaine, Mathieu était parti faire ses courses, mais ces voix dans sa tête étaient plus agitées que d'habitude. Elles ne cessaient de parler toutes en même temps, Mathieu a beau leur demandé de se calmer, cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Et ce que devait arriver, arriva Mathieu se fit renverser, le conducteur n'avait pas pu l'éviter, il avait traversé comme s'il était poursuivi. Le choc avait été tellement brutal, Mathieu avait été projeté quelques mètres plus loin, à sa retombée, une mare de sang s'était formée auprès de son corps. Des cris se firent entendre par des passants ayant assistés à la scè secours avaient été appelés, Mathieu ressentait une vive douleur, sa tête tournait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'entendait rien... Soudain il grimaça puis s'évanouit.

Après plusieurs jours, Mathieu se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, après les résultats des examens, il souffre d'amnésie, il avait en plus un bras et une jambe plâtrées.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Mathieu était allongé les yeux grands ouverts. D'un coup, il s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, il entendait rien ni le son des machines qui était là pour le surveiller, ni la pluie qui tapait contre la vitre de sa chambre. Mais surtout il n'entendait aucunes de ses voix qui étaient habituellement très bavardes.

Il fut saisi d'un très mauvais pressentiment et à partir de ce jour-là, tout allait changer dans sa vie...

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Deux ans étaient passés... Depuis cet accident, des séquelles étaient apparues dans un premier temps, une amnésie de plusieurs mois ce qui lui avait valu de retourner chez ses parents par ordre du médecin. Mathieu avait un peu grimacé à cette annonce, car même s'il avait oublié les derniers mois, sa rancœur elle ne s'était pas envolée.

Dès son enfance, Mathieu avait entendu des voix et comme tout enfant, il en avait parlé à ses parents mais ceux-ci avaient cru que c'était des amis imaginaires. Quelles années plus tard à l'adolescence, quand il avait continué à les entendre, mais n'en avait pas parlé. Sauf que sa mère l'avait surpris et Mathieu avait fini en hôpital psychiatrique. C'était peut-être «pour son bien » mais Mathieu leur en voulait quand même. Cela avait valu à Mathieu, un traitement à vie.

Mais à son arrivée à Paris, Mathieu n'ayant plus à écouter ses parents, il faisait ce qui lui chanter donc il ne prenait jamais ses médicaments sauf en cas de grosse urgence…

Pendant son séjour à St Etienne, Mathieu n'avait décroché aucun mot à ses parents ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer la nouvelle que le médecin lui avait annoncé... et même encore aujourd'hui il n'arrive pas à accepter son amnésie. Mais ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère, c'était le comportement de ses parents qui avait changé, ils ne le traitent plus comme un malade psychiatrique mais plus comme un handicapé et Mathieu détestait ça.

Il était déjà terriblement mal, il voulait seulement oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, essayer de passer à autre chose.

Cela ne s'était pas arrangé, car ses parents passaient leur temps à lui rappeler que plus rien ne serait comme avant alors Mathieu s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

Après quelques mois passés chez ses parents, sa mémoire était revenue, alors il s'était dépêcher de retourner chez lui à Paris, ne supportant plus leur comportement.

Une fois rentré, Mathieu s'était enfermé à clé chez lui et s'était complétement couper du monde extérieur. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'auparavant, à tel point qu'il ne mangeait très peu et dormait beaucoup.

Au bout de quelques jours, Mathieu avait repris son portable et ce qu'il découvrit, le fit souffrir encore un peu plus. Des centaines de notifications de ses réseaux sociaux, ses abonnés commencent à s'inquiéter car oui depuis son accident, Mathieu avait complétement abandonner sa chaine YouTube du jour au lendemain, ne donnant comme seule excuse à ses fans, un manque de temps et plus d'inspiration ce qui bien-sûr était totalement faux… Mais le sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration qui l'avait frappé suite à l'annonce que son médecin lui avait faite, avait plongé Mathieu dans une profonde déprime et même en le voulant très fort, son état ne le lui permettait plus.

De l'autre côté de la ville, un autre You tubeur se posait des questions. Il avait déjà croisé Mathieu de loin, mais ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Il avait vu quelques-unes de ses vidéos et avait apprécié sa façon de mettre en scène ses personnages.D'abord surpris par l'abandon de Mathieu, il avait été inquiété par tous les tweets que leurs followers communs avaient écrits.

A SUIVRE ...


	3. Chapter 2

UNE NOUVELLE VIE - Chapitre 2

[... De l'autre côté de la ville, un autre You tubeur se posait des questions. Il avait déjà croisé Mathieu de loin, mais ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Il avait vu quelques-unes de ses vidéos et avait apprécié sa façon de mettre en scène ses personnages. D'abord surpris par l'abandon de Mathieu, il avait été inquiété par tous les tweets que leurs followers communs avaient écrits...]

Mathieu tournait en rond dans son salon depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Un mail venant de lui rappeler qu'il avait accepté de participer à une convention, il y a deux ans.

Retour en arrière

«Cela faisait depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire des vidéos qu'il rêvait de participer à ce type d'évènement et quand sa chaîne avait pris de l'ampleur, il avait tout naturellement décidé de s'inscrire pour cette convention qui se déroulerait deux ans plus tard. D'ailleurs, il avait été fou de joie quand il avait reçu une réponse positive.»

Mais en deux ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changés, il avait eu cet accident et surtout perdu un sens qui était plus qu'important dans ce genre d'évènement, l'ouïe.

Malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui la vérité lui revenait encore en pleine face.

Ne pouvant plus entendre, comment allait-il faire pour cette convention qui commençait le lendemain ?

Il tournait en rond encore et encore, à la recherche d'une solution. Il finit par se replonger dans ce stupide espoir, de retrouver l'ouïe pendant la convention... Mathieu se mentait à lui-même depuis son accident, se donnant encore et toujours de faux espoir ne pouvant pas croire le médecin qui lui avait annoncé cette terrible nouvelle.

Mathieu fini par s'assoir sur son canapé. Il fixait le mur.

\- Ça va revenir... ... Ça fait 2 ans après tout. Ça va forcément revenir ce week-end j'en suis sûr...

Il se mordillait la lèvre et espérer de tout cœur que cela revienne. Il finit par se lever afin de préparer sa valise dans sa chambre. La préparation ne prit quelques minutes, mettant quelques affaires, son ordinateur et sa trousse de toilette à l'intérieur. Il mit sa valise dans un coin de sa chambre puis alla se coucher tôt pour ne pas louper son train le lendemain.

Le lendemain :

Mathieu se réveilla en retard, n'ayant pas entendu ni senti son réveil. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche, s'habiller et prit sa valise pour rejoindre rapidement pour la gare. Mathieu monta de justesse dans le train et s'installa dans un coin tranquille, il soupira.

-'Ouf ! C'était juste!

Mathieu se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage puisqu'il ne pouvant pas écouter de musique. Il ne fut pas déranger par le raffut que faisaient les gens dans le train.

A son arrivée en Suisse, Mathieu attrapa sa valise et sortit du train avec les autres passagers. Voulant éviter de parler ou même de devoir se faire comprendre par un chauffeur de taxi, il préféra partir à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel de la convention. Après ces vingt minutes de marche, Mathieu s'arrêta et pour reprendre son souffle, il observa quelques secondes la façade puis entra. Il regardait autour de lui tout en avançant vers la réception pour récupérer la clé de sa chambre.

Mathieu donna son nom, et le réceptionniste lui remit sa clé et l'emmena à sa chambre pendant le trajet, le jeune homme lui transmis toutes les informations sur le déroulement de la convention et également son badge. Mathieu hochait la tête sans même comprendre ce que le réceptionniste lui disait.

Une fois devant la chambre, il se dépêcha d'entrer pour poser ses affaires.

En faisant le tour de la chambre, Mathieu remarqua sur le bureau de la chambre, le programme du déroulement du week-end avec les heures de repas et l'emplacement de son stand. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de déballer sa valise et de ranger ses affaires dans les tiroirs et placard se trouvant dans la chambre. Une fois que tout était rangé, il s'accorda une petite pause, s'allongeant sur son lit et se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées.

Le soir, Mathieu descendit manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, il s'installa dans un petit coin à l'écart des regards voulant être tranquille. Un serveur fini par s'approcher et Mathieu lui donne d'une traite toute sa commande voulant éviter que le serveur lui parle. Ce dernier le regarde un peu surpris et note la commande, il la lui ramène quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune You tubeur se dépêche un peu de manger pour pouvoir rapidement retourner dans sa chambre. Il termine son repas et va payer.

\- 35 euro s'il vous plait, monsieur

Mathieu donna un simple billet de vingt n'ayant pas entendu le prix.

\- ...Il manque 15 euros monsieur

Mathieu le fixa plusieurs secondes jusqu'à comprendre qu'il manquer de l'argent. Il donna un nouveau billet pour être sûr qu'il y est assez. Le serveur lui redonna ensuite la monnaie puis Mathieu se dépêcha de sortir du restaurant, ayant les joues rouge de honte et de colère de n'avoir pas pu donner le bon montant dès le début. Toujours en colère contre lui-même, serrait les poings puis s'engouffrait tête baissée dans le couloir de l'hôtel jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Au moment d'y entrer, quelqu'un en sorti mais Mathieu ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu. Ils se rentrèrent dedans. Mathieu manquant de tomber, grogna en se frottant le front à cause du choc.

\- Bordel ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!  
\- Euh… Désolé mais c'est vous qui regardiez pas devant vous aussi...

Mathieu grogne et le bouscule à nouveau pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur tout en restant silencieux.

\- C'est vous qui me bousculiez et c'est moi qui m'excuse !

Mathieu continue à rester silencieux tout en appuyant sur le bouton

\- Vous pourriez au moindre répondre et me regarder quand je vous parle hein

Mathieu s'acharnait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur voulant que les portes se ferment rapidement pour échapper au regard de l'homme en face de lui. L'autre homme le regardait faire et soupira fortement, agacé par l'ignorance de son interlocuteur. Au bout de quelques minutes, les portes se referment et Mathieu monte enfin à son étage. Il se précipite vers sa chambre, entre rapidement et s'enferme à clé. Puis il soupire et se laisse glisser lentement le long de la porte jusqu'à être assis sur le sol. Mathieu resta un moment tête baissée dans cette position. Il finit même par s'endormir assit contre la porte de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant tout courbaturé, Mathieu met quelques secondes, à pouvoir se relever et s'étire en couinant de douleur. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et détendre au mieux ces muscles endoloris car une très longue journée de convention l'attendait.

Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, le stress commença à monter ne sachant pas trop comment ça aller se passer ?

Après sa douche, Mathieu s'habilla simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, il mit son chapeau et après avoir pris son sac, l'emploi du temps de la journée, sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans le hall.

Il y avait bien un point de rendez-vous pour tous les You tubeurs souhaitant se retrouver et profiter de la navette mise à leur disposition pour se rendre à la convention mais Mathieu avait préféré partir tout seul afin d'éviter de parler à qui que ce soit.

Le trajet dura une quinzaine de minutes et arrivé devant le lieu de la convention, il respira un bon coup et il mit son badget autour du cou en passant les portes.

Mathieu repéra le numéro noté sur son badget, sur le grand plan à l'entrée et une fois trouvé, il se dirigea vers son stand et s'installa enfin à la table. Il posa ses affaires et soupira à nouveau, car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne serait pas isoler.

Pour l'instant, en regardant autour de lui, il n'y voyait que des techniciens et quelques You tubeurs qu'il connaissait de loin étaient présents pour le moment.

Mathieu se releva et décida d'aller prendre un café dans la petite zone consacré aux You tubeurs.

En rentrant dans la salle, il fit le tour du regard, aperçu une cafetière et se dirigea vers la table pour prendre une tasse et se servit, mais apparemment quelqu'un qui était arrivé derrière lui avait eu la même idée puisque leurs mains se retrouvèrent sur la même tasse. Mathieu releva la tête vers la personne et s'excusent en même temps.

\- Oh ! Pardon, Vas-y, sers-toi, tu l'avais dans la main avant moi  
\- P-pardon sers-toi le premier...

Le plus grand des deux fixa le plus petit et reconnu Mathieu. Ils s'étaient vus la veille puisqu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans.

Mathieu le regarda et soupira doucement, gêné car il l'avait également reconnu. Il poussa les tasses vers Antoine et ce dernier en prit une. Il prit ensuite la cafetière pour se servir un café pendant que Mathieu prenait sa tasse. Un silence s'installa entre eux et au bout d'un moment, Antoine essaya de le briser.

\- Je m'appelle Antoine Daniel, et toi tu es Mathieu Sommet c'est bien ça ?

Mathieu resta tête basse. Tentative de discussion ratée pour Antoine Daniel… Il soupira doucement face au silence de Mathieu. Antoine se mordillait la lèvre n'aimant pas trop les silences aussi gênants que celui-ci. Il essaya d'engager de nouveau la discussion.

\- Hum... Je... Je te sers ? demanda Antoine en tenant la cafetière dans la main

Mathieu le fixa quelques secondes sans savoir quoi répondre n'ayant toujours pas entendu ce qu'il lui disait, la seul différence avec tout à l'heure c'est que cette fois-ci ils se regardaient et Mathieu ne pouvait plus rester silencieux.

Finalement il remarqua qu'Antoine lui montrer la cafetière dans sa main. Mathieu rougit d'un air gêné et répondit un peu sèchement

\- N-non ! Je vais me débrouiller !

Il lui prit la cafetière des mains, se servit puis il la reposa presque aussi vite. Mathieu prit sa tasse dans sa main puis reparti vers son stand ne voulant pas parler à Antoine. Il s'assit à sa place en soupirant doucement, il avala lentement le liquide chaud tout en restant dans ses pensées.

De son côté, Antoine ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, ni ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Mathieu le fuit. Définitivement, Mathieu était vraiment bizarre depuis un moment déjà... et Antoine voulait savoir pourquoi il était devenu comme ça.

A SUIVRE...

Bonjour ! merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 2 jusqu au bout ! n'hesitez pas a me donner votre avis et a partagez :)  
Je m'excuse de n'avoir que très peu poster, j'ai etais en stage 1 mois et demi et ensuite j'ai eu besoin de repos ^^ je pars demain en vacances et revient la semaine prochaine, j'essayerais de poster ensuite plus souvent ! ^^  
Bonne vacances a tous !


End file.
